FFW Highschool WxD
by Generalhyna
Summary: Highschooler Arabella Hyna a cartoon lover lived a normal life, however after almost dieing from a fallen angel, she learns that rhe Occult members of her school are devils and she is a spirit Vessel. Now she has to endure Fallen Angels, Devils and Demons along with her new freinds both toon and the occult club on an amazing adventure.


_**Author Note: I give you a second story that is co created by WolfPackerson09**_

_Once in another world, there was a great war between three factions: Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. The three factions fought long and hard, with the aid of the spirits of the Earth and humans that sided with each of the three, that eventually the three sides lost many subjects. In the end, the three called a ceasefire to prevent the destruction of all things and to recover from the war. Each of the three factions since then have maintained an uneasy peace, for the many of all three wanted to not start another Megiddo, and that peace has been upheld, even today. Yet, it is an uneasy peace; one that can be easily shattered.__  
_  
(Scene Break)

The alarm clock rang for an ordinary fifteen year old girl. She woke up sleepily with messy hair that was a mix of brown and blonde, appearing in alternating stripes, that was fair skinned, with deep light brown eyes, dressed in only a grey shirt and black gym shorts as a pair of Pjs as she slowly opened her eyes revealing bright brown orbs.

*Yawn* another day *Steps out of bed* another night of restless dreams" she said as she started take her clothes off showing a petite and scrawny figure and a bit of a flat chest and began to do her morning routine, starting with a shower. The girls name was Arabella Hyna Kelly, but preferred to be called Bella or Hyna as a nickname, a toon lover and unfortunally a victim of restless dreams.

'they always feel like the same, different voices that sound like my favorite cartoons all saying something but' she thought as she stepped out of the shower and dry's herself and starts to brush her messy hair into a manageable main and tied it in a single ponytail as she began to put on her school uniform, which was the boys uniform.

"What are they trying to say? *Starts to walk to her desk and picked up a bit of a sketch book that was filled with photos of toons and stuff she printed online and her own doodles* 'about to wake up' 'it's about time' 'hurry it up' *Sighs* geese" she says as she picks up her bag "All of them going at once it sounds crazy like I am watching TV" she said as she was about to walk out the door she paused and looked at the photo on the desk.

The photo was of a man and women. The woman was of a young woman who looked like a grown up version of Bella, but with shorter hair, the man had black hair and brown eyes with a bit of a beard and mustache. They were Christie and Shawn, both who were Bellas parents before passing away in a car accident leaving only Bella as the lone survivor.

After the deaths of her parents, she was left in foster care where she was taken in by a family, the Simmons who had a daughter, though 4 years older than her, however she treats them like her aunt, uncle and cousin and is really grateful for taking her in.

"Mom, dad, I love you two, wish me good luck at school today" she said as she walked out her room and went downstairs as usual not seeing her Adoptive parents or as she calls her Aunt and uncle.

'_and they are all not hear, well not that it matters they do have a job to do'_ she thought as she quickly rushed out the door with only a light breakfast and ran to school.

(Scene Break)

It was another day at Kuoh Academy, she occasionally got hit on by a girl, but had fun saying that she was a girl. It was a running gag that she was a heartbreaker, especially since most people confused her for a girl. The only one who seems to know instantly she was a girl was a certain boy, but he had many admirers.

"Senpai's coming!" Said one of the girls in her class and the group rushed out to look at the Occult Club members and resident Disciplinary Squad, They did what they could to help people, making them popular, and the leader of this group was heading the group. He was certainly considered handsome by the girls and some guys, with a tall stature, broad shoulders, and a wolfish face that was somehow allowed to have a bit of facial upon his face in a mustache and goatee that fused together. His brown hair seemed golden in certain lights and his brown eyes reflected both ferocity and kindness.

His name was Wolf Packerson the 9 and with him were the other members of the Occult Club/Disciplinary Squad which comprised of three boys and one girl.

The first was a black skinned boy with black hair with a fringe covering his Left eye, He had on the boys uniform but the jacket part was open showing a blue shirt with a black cresent moon on the front. Attached to his wrist was what looked like a charm that looked like a scythe. His name was Shadow, Wolfs second in command

the second was another boy who had fair skin and short messy silver hair that reaches a bit bellow his neck and a bang that covers his left eye, and light brown eyes. On his hip was a key ring with two key chains, a white crown and a the second looked to be a star made of seashells but it seemed black and white. His name was Key, Wolfs third in command and arcivest.

The third was anoteher black skinned boy, he was pretty tall bout 6'4 feet with long shoulder length black hair and blue eyes with a bit of a red tint in it, he had a bit of a laid back personality with a big brother aura that made girls relax around him, and a pair of red headphones around his neck. His name is DB, and usually the main force that helps deal with the problems around school.

The last was the only female of the group was a short girl who looked to be about 14, she had tan skin with a soft baby face and golden eyes that made her look cat like and short brown curly hair. However her Chest was about D-cup and bounced as she stepped and nearly hugged Wolfs arm. Her name was Ravenna Felies and was both the secreary and Wolf's girl.

The group had walked down the hall to look for problems that may have been occurring, but they never skipped class to solve them unless necessary. There was swooning as Wolf gave an affectionate kiss towards his girl and dropped her at her class while everyone else walked out.

"Ahh, I wish was Ravenna." Said one of the girls, clearly jealous at the fact that cat-like girl received affection from one of what they called the hottest group of boys in school.

"Dude, I wish I was Shadow, he's pretty cool." Said a boy, but Hyna didn't particularly care about what they were saying. She was too busy drawing a few toons, and a yaoi picture of Wolf. In fact, there was a rumor that the wolf-like third year was secretly gay or at least bisexual, but there was never any evidence to prove or disprove these claims. It only started since Wolf himself treated everyone in a near equal status, and only stopped from being considered not interested in anyone when he started dating Ravenna.

As class finished, Bella walked outside mulling over the boy 'Rumors or not, Wolf seems to just be the type' thought Bella as she sat under the tree finishing a drawing of Ankh in his greed form wraping his wings around Eiji as they kissed 'with his face body and attitude he might as well be gay *starts turning the pages of her journel and sawed images of a explosion curling sand (Pitch black doing a sand storm binding), a Printed image of Den-O Sword form next to Momotaros in his Imagin form, and a picture of her in her sports bra and a pair of camofloge pants with discord curled around her and laying his head down and her huging Turbo as King Candy hangs on her back 'he has the looks for it and the charm he may still be a form of gay' she thought

_momotaros voice: Heh, reminds you of chicken wings in a way Bella__  
__Seigs voice: freind number one do not call me that_

Surprised, Bella stood up and closed her journel and placed her art suplys away as she rubbed her head "Momo, Seig?" she asked as she shook her head, and begain walking to the dreams along with hearing occasionally the voice of her toon freinds have been happening on and off for a while. She kept it to herself mostly becuses a lot of people are warey about her habits and odd behavior on the same gender, especially on males.

"*Wispering* I must be hearing things" she said as she walked to class only to hear what sounds like Starscream (TFP) arguing with Megatron (TFP) about something, causing her to rub her head as she lowered her head in her textbook.

"Kelly-san, I do think you need to pay more attention to class and not space out at random." The teacher said, causing the girl in guy's uniform to be sheepish and get back to the lesson. It wasn't long until class was over and a guy called Yumemaru Kuroda, a man with messy black hair and a general bad boy feel, came up and talked to Bella.

"Yo, want to hang with me after school?" He asked straight up and everyone guessed that he might have been interested in the girl, even if some thought she was just an effeminate looking boy.

"Meh, I guess I can hang with you for a bit." She said, despite the fact that something was giving her warnings to stay away

_Peter Parker/Spiderman: Bella get away from him _

_Ussop: Please, don't go with him_

Yumemaru smiled "Great Hyna isnt it?" "Its Bella *rubs her head as she heared a low voice that sounded like Skeleton king telling her to leave the boy alone*, but hyna is a nick name I prefer either one" she said "Ok, Hyna it is, meet me at the mall after school ok" he said as he walked away.

(Scean change)

After packing her bag, Hyna begain to walk out to the gate exiting the school only to accidently bump into Shadow and fall on her butt "oh sorry there, I didnt see you there Hyna" said Shadow as he raised a hand to pick her up "Its ok, it was an accident" he said as Hyna brushed her pants off as Shadow held out a panthlet "If you dont mind, were giving out panthlets sponcering the occlut club and we were wondering if you will like to take one?" he asks as Hyna nods and grabs the paper "I wont join, but I give thanks for the panthlet" she said as she placed it in her pocket and walked away from Shadow.

Once she was out of hearing range Shadow frowned a bit "Hold it close as I fear that they, may be after you" he said under his breath as breifly his fringe parted showing a pure white pupiless eye as it seem to vein.

(Scean change)

After aproaching the front enterance, Bella met Yumemaru and waved "Hay Yu, you ready for our outing?" she asked as Yu smiled "Of course, care to go to the mall, there are a few games at the arcade to try out" he said as the two played a bit at the arcade enjoying themselves's, before going to an ice cream parlor for a sundae which they split, Bella decided to break the ice and tell him about her love of toons, which caused Yumemaru to smile.

"Wow, you certainly know alot about them" he said causing Bella to blush "Sorry, I love toons, though oddly I have been hearing there voices in my head *hears TFA Bumblebee screaming to leave, with TFA Rachet using his athority tone to leave Yu* don't know why" she said missing the glint in Yumemarus eyes "Its ok, though I worry I may be skitzaphrinic *Rolls her eyes and eats a bite of the sundae* I have spended a really long time with cartoons and it has happened *Grins stupidly with a bit of a chocolate mustache* I have gone mad" she said causing Yu to smile, as the two finished the sundae and left the ice cream parlor and decited to take a walk in the park.

(Scean change)

The sun was slowly setting covering the park in a light orange hue, many people have went home for the day leaving both Hyna and Yumemaru as they stand near a fountain that was in the center of the park, the cross dressing girl enjoyed that there was someone willing to go on a friend outing "Yu, thanks for this outing *Rubs the back of her head* I mean it you have truly made my day with this and If you want to do this more often then maybe we can" she said as Yumemaru smiled and walked up to Bella.

"Hay, even I enjoyed this day as well, you are defintly the most sillyest and unpredictablest person hear" he said as he wrapped his arms around Bella in a hug causing Bella to smile "Well this is acward, but I am not complaining I love hugs" she said causing Yu to smile.

"Hyna-chan, I have only one request for you" he said as Bell grinned "sure what is it?" she asked

"*Frowns and voice gets mature* Will you die for me?"

"Huh?" She asked as suddenly there was a sharp pain in her gut. Yumemaru stopped hugging her and stepped away to show a blade of light was stabbed in the girl's abdominals. Hyna looked at Yumemaru as his expression changed.

"You know, I've been wanting to do this all day little freak. Whatever Sacred Gear you have could be a problem for me and my peeps. So if you want to blame anyone, blame god." He said with a twisted expression that was one part hysterical fanaticism, but mostly sadistic enjoyment of what he was doing.

Bella just fell to her knees as she letter out a cough of blood a look of pure betrayal on her face "Yu...wh...why" she said as Yu just grinned as he seemed to grow into the form of an adult as black feathery wings sprouted from his back, as his cloths changed into a robe tied around his waist as black tribal marks covered his chest. On his side was a sword, a broad sword in a white golden sheath.

"Humph, while the date was interesting freak, honestly at the same time it was so annoying *kicks Her to the side causing Bella to fall onto her stomach* the way you talk endlessly about such abominations created by foolish human minds" he said causing Bella to grit her teeth.

"Don't you dare call the creations of human's abominations" she yelled as 'Yu' just grinned as he stepped up to the girl and kneels down "They are, and always will be freaks of nature, you stupid gender confused girl *Stands up and levitates and crosses his legs* I have been known to find great enjoyment to see my victims die, so I am gonna really ectch your betrayed face straight into my memory it was beautiful to see you become sad when the one few people who you thought you could trust betray you" he said as he laughed as Bella cluched her injurd stomach, with a angery and injured look as she used her free arm to try to stand up.

'DAMMM IT! He...he, damm it again, I fell for it again this always happens to me *Spits out a bit of blood and falls on her face a look of defiance on her face* people always say they want to be my freind, they want to hang out with me.

(Flash backs to showing a five year old Bella alone in the corner watching the other kids play, as one comes up to her and offers a hand to play with her, only for later as Bella gave him her swing, he pushes her aside to take it, and another asking for her chocolate up cake and instead of shareing the girl left, then flashes back to when she was older and people asked to come with her only to leave her to pay a bill or left her becuse of her habits)

However they just leave me alone after they fufiled there purpose for me *Clenches her fist* and now *her vision becomes blurry as she starts to glow* this is it, killed by this...winged heathen who killed me for kicks *Sighs* so this is it for me, to join my parents in heven' she thought as she suddenly had flashbacks of her toon freinds, however standing and fighting.

Kamen Rider OOO standing dispite his injurys, Naruto standing in the face of his advasarys, Zabuza going againtst Gatos armys dispite his injurys, Kota out of his Armor injured but picking himself up with Rygan in front of him fighting the Invise dispite the numbers.

'no, none of the toons on tv, no my toon freinds gave up, and damm it all I wont do the same thing as well' she thought as she started to glow, the voices of all her toon freinds yelled encouragement telling them to keep fighting and never give up.

"I wont" she said as she slowly stood up not reizing the seal in her pocket glowing as she tossed her bag to the side, much to the surprise of the winged man 'Impossible she should have died with those injurys' as he sawed in shock as her form seems to turn into an adult japanise looking man in a buisness suit, however with blood still splattered with blood with a weird belt in his hand. His name was Takatora however he goes by a second name.

**"GIVE** *Puts the belt on as it wraps around his waist* **UP"** he yelled as he pulled out of his pocket a lock with the image of a melon as he pressed the button

**MELON**

**"You heathen, demon, I will never give up so long as I have my freinds, in fact"**

Places the Melon Lockseed on the driver and pushes it down

**LOCK ON**

**"I GIVE UP ON HUMANS AND WILL STICK WITH THEM BECUSE THEY DONT BETRAY ME! HENSHIN!"** he yelled as he pulled the handle of the knife on the belt causing it to open as muisic played as he pointed to the sky

**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!****  
**  
as a crack opened from above as a light green metalic Melon fellon his head as his body was covered in a white jumpsuit as the melon folded forming a form of armor that had a bit of a melon motif making him look a bit like a samuri. In his arms apeared a sheild and sword known as the Musou saber and Melon Defender

That placed Yumemaru in a sate of shock seeing how she changed 'Impossible just what type of sacred gear does she has?' he thought before regaining his composure and summoned three light lances "It dosent mater what sacred gear you have, I Raynard the merceless will cut you down" he said as he sented the tree lances onto the Melon theamed Kamen Rider.

Meanwhile from the seal Wolf came through it, however what was diffrent about him was the bat like wings on his back and he had wolf ears and a tail, followed behind him was Shadow, Key, DB, and Ravenna however Wolf they had bat like wings on there back, and Shadow pulled back the Fringe covering his left eye showing a pure white eye with veins bulged out with a red circle in its center, and DB was doned in a black Kimmoto and had a pair of guns on his hips and a sword on his back, and oddly Ravenna had a pair of cat ears and two cat tails.

"So she had kicked in, Bochu there is a large cluster of souls inside which means your hunch is correct, she is a spirit vessel" he said as Wolf nodded "Which means that makes Bella both dangerous and to protect" he said as the group watched as the spears impacted on the melon rider causing DB to get mad.

"Damm it let me at that Fallen angel" he yelled only For Key to grab his arm before he drew his sword "DB Hold on, I still sense her so calm down and lets see what she will do" said Key, though the look in his eyes showed that he wanted to fight the fallen Angel, but kept composed.

Back with Kamen Rider Zangestu and Yumemaru or Ryanard as his attack impacted onto the melon rider causing a dust cloud to rise "heh, the freak is dead" he said as he landed on the ground however when the dust cleared he was surprised to see him still standing, however holding his Shield up to protect him from the blast.

"Wha...?" he said as Zangestu lowerd the Melon Defender and grabbed the handle of the Musou saber and pulled it out of the Sheild **"My Turn"** he cooly said as he ran forward and Slashed at the Fallen angel, only for him to quickly step back, and pull out his sword and slash only for Zangestu to raise the sheild to defend against the attack.

**"Give it up you foolish former agent of god"** he said as he raised the Saber for a downward slash only for Rynard to fly out of his range and into the air "*Smirking* you cant go and fly *Summons two light spears* which makes it easy to dodge your attacks and more importantly to attack myself" he said as he threw the Spears as Zangestu raises the sheild

_'Sinji Hirako: Bella, switch Zanestu with me, I can get to him'_

**"Hirako?"** stated Zangestu as he shifted and altered into the vizard leader, his sword at his hip, causing the fallen angel to stare as Hirako jumped and stood on the air as he unshifed his sword and slashed at Rynard, causing him to get a slash on his hip "What?! How the hell can..." he started to say only to feel like things got interverted as Hirako was upside down in front of him grinning.

**"It's a ability all Shigimi possesses, the abiltiy to be able to step in the air using spirit particles** *Frowns* **I truely thought you wanted to be my freind, but instead you are just like everyone else"** he said causing Rynard to snaral and swipe his sword only to miss as Hiriko stepped behind him, his back behind him.

**"You take advantage of me, just to get what you want, you pretended to be my freind only to kill me** *Tears slowly dripped* **well that is it** *Turns with a few tears and a frown* **No more, there is only one thing to trust and that is with the cartoons, at least they care"** he said as he begins to sing.

Sinji Hirako: **I am gonna build me a wall, I'll make it ten feet high** (Holds his head becuse of the pounding of Hirakos hollow, but flash steps in front of Rynards face)

**See ya later pal, bye bye** (Proceeds to punch Rynard pushing him back as he kicked his Zampankos ability in gear and made everything introverted as he steps forward with his sword)  
**No one getting in, so dont you even try** (raises his sword and slashes it only for Ryanard to block it)  
**A ten foot Wall** (the two temporary pushes, till Hirako pushed back a few feet)

**I'm Gonna build a wall, I'm gonna disapear** (Charges forward and turned into Breakdown Prime verse and slams him into the ground and walks away out of the crater with a frown, and turns and sees the fallen angel still standing)  
**Whats a matter pal, ant I being clear?**

However Rynard just snaraled "HOWS THIS YOU MONSTER, YOU WILL PERISH ALONG WITH THAT SACRED GEAR OF YOURS!" he yelled only for Breakdown to raise his large foot and kicked him through several trees, as he walks forward with his unknown audiance as he continued to sing.

Breakdown (Prime): **Can you take a hint, am I getting through at all?** *Clenches his fist* **Just get out of hear.**  
(Taking a deep breath to wipe the tears away from his optics**) I was told that the world would dispise people like me****  
****So I should have known** (Renyard then stands up and summons 20 light lances as Breakdown turn and saws them and then shrinks and shifts into the free shooter of orginization 13 and just telaported into the air, dodging the light lances)

Xigbar: **I should have guess** *bows his head and pulls out his weapons, and grits his teeth and looks at Raynard* **I thought that you would be diffrent, Well now I know you are just like all the rest.****  
**(Raises his two guns and fires 2000 vollys of arrows, only for Ryanard to fly quickly into the air to dodge them)

"Sorry, sweet, but its like I said, take it with god, as he was the one who made you a mosnter and a freak" he said, only for Xigbar to telaport up to him "*wispering* **Do not Blame the good lord**" he said as he held his gun arrows up to him for a point blank attack only for Raynard to attack with his sword only for Xigbar to cross his weapons to form a form of sheild, and then raised his leg **"Kakabari KICK!"** he yelled as he did one of Bellas infamous Kakabari kicks which she uses as a form of defense right in Rayanards stomach causing him to plumet onto the ground as he warped and shifted into the superior of Orginization 13.

Xemnas: *points at himself* **I'm gonna be what they want, I am gonna be what they say** (he walks up to the downed Rayanard who pathetically looked stunned as he picked him up with one hand and guesturs to the audiance of the Occult club and pratically to the whole world with his free hand) **Hay world, I'll Do it your way!** (holds Raynard up eye to eye) **you're looking for a **monster *Pokes his chest* Its your lucky day (he then proceeds to throw Raynard into the fountain) **I'll be what you want...**

(sees the devisation and sees Rayanard bruised as he bows his head as tears start to fall down his cheeks)  
Xemas: **What a fool to think he would care for me** *Thinks of the outing they did when he/she thought Rayanard was Yu, before he wipes it away* **I opened my heart, and let him like many others through me.****  
**  
Raynard, then stands dispite being bruised and raised a light sphere "I WILL NOT GO BACK AS A FAILURE TO KILL A MONSTER LIKE YOU!" he yelled as he threw the spear only for Xemnas to raise a barrier "*Low* **Leave now or die"**

Xemnas: **Gonna build me a wall, a perfect place to hide (Crosses his arms and turns around)****  
****Hey world, stay on your side.****  
****The best way to conquer they say is to divide.****  
**  
Raynard, frowned and telaported away as Xemnas kneeled from emotional and physical exhaustion as he finished the song under his breath

Xemnas: *Wispering* **Gonna build a wall.****  
****Gonna be what they say.****  
****Gonna hide in my heart.****Gonna build a wall...****  
**  
He finished as he falled on his face, but seeing Wolfs face through his haze **"heh, you do look cute wolf with your ears and tail"** was the last coherent thing he said before entering the oblivion of sleep.

After that, everyone just stared with odd expressions as Wolf stepped next to her.

"Did she just turn a fight into a musical?" Asked DB, clearly being the first to ask that.

"I think she did, or rather he at the moment, but still, a spirit vessel. I thought that was just a myth." Key said as Ravenna also stepped up next to Wolf, as Shadow kneeled close to Xemnas pulling back the fringe showing his white eye.

"If it wasn't such a dire situation then I would've thought it was funny, past regular amusing."

"What 'cha gonna do with her nya?" Ravenna asked as Wolf looked at her for a bit.

"I'm going to escort her home, and I really don't like what I'm going to do once there. I detest sleeping with men, and the rumors at school don't help." She pouted for a bit before he gave her a nice scratch behind those ears, "But I'll make sure to shower you with affection, my precious and beautiful kitten."

Hearing that caused Ravenna to coo and rub herself at Wolf and wag her tails in happiness, as Wolf bended down and picked up the sleeping Superior.

'You are defintly full of surprises Bella' he said as he opened a portal and walked though it followed by with the others, while a spirit orb from above watches.

"Protect her, Wolf Packerson of the Packerson clan" it said before disapearing

(Scean change: Bellas mind)

A human Bella lays on a stain glass platform with a collar with a thread of pink light that was connected to a kneeling Xemnas as he watched over her sleeping form and rubed her head

"You didnt have to go to do a singing number" he said as Xigbar walked up to him smileing "Aww come on, I thought our showing was a good start" he said with Breakown and Hirako walking up "Reguardless, the girl handled using our power though it's was primary pure emotional instinct, I shutter what will happen once she wakes up" asked Hirako as Breakdown sat crossing his legs.

"Primary freak out" he said as both Bella and Xemnas seemd to be Glowing and fading "I guess Bella is waking up, the poor girl is gonna freak out" he said as the two finally vanished.

(Scean change: Reality)

Back in reality it was morning in Bellas room as two figures were covered under the covers as one of them stired and slowly shifted revealing a crop of silver hair and a slightly tanned face, with his eyes closed and starting to shift almost awake.

Bella slowly opend her eyes however it was all blurry and smeared _'damm, my head feels like jelly, what happened did I faint and dreampt I turned into Kamen Rider Zangestu, Hirako, Breakdown in his prime form, Xigbar and finally Xemnas and laid a smack down on..._*flashes to show Yuememaru now as a Fallen angel* _Yu'_ she thought as she squirmed in bed a bit _'geeze when has my bed felt like it has another person in it'_ she thought as her eyes cleared as she sawed her hand it was a tanned, unliked her normal fair skinned tone **"Wha** *Places a hand to her/his throught* **my voice** *Looks down and sees he lacks a shirt and assumes he is naked* **geh"** was all he sputtered till someone next to him sturred.

"please keep it down Bella, I am trying to get some more sleep" said the voice as Bella? still shaken pulled back the covers and sawed the sleeping form of Wolf without his shirt and assumes the worst and did the only thing he can do

**"AHHHHHHH!"** and pushes himself out of bed and was surprised to find he was wearing boxer shorts and stopped at a mirror and sawed the young tanned face of Xemnas, sliver hair and yellow cat eyes however he has a necklace with a violet orb around his neck **"How** *Points at the mirror* **Xemnas** *Points* **Wolf, Bed** *Gets mad* **you didnt..."** asked Xemnas as Wolf pushed the covers off and sawed he had on Boxers as well.

"Dont worry I dont swing that way Silveret" he said as Xemnas gave a bit of an angery look.

"And that means?" She/he asked the woken up boy, and he clearly leaned on the wall and looked at Xemnas/Bella with a focused look.

"Despite any rumors at school, I am clearly not interested in yaoi. It's against personal principles and produces nothing, like planting certain fruits in winter, or expecting the leaves to be orange in spring. As for why I'm here, it's sort of for your protection Kelly-san. Now, can you focus on the form you were born with, since I rather not be seen like this with a man's eyes unless necessary." Wolf answered getting Bella to focus and relax, and she felt her form shift back into her original form with the only difference being a violet crystal orb that hung from a necklace on her neck.

"Better? Now what the hell is going on?" She asked and Wolf began to recap the events of her outing with Yumemaru, almost getting killed, and then starting a fight while turning it into a musical.

"...I do admit that it was oddly fun to hear someone sing while they fight in such a comical way." Wolf said before he then got close to her and their faces were close, "Not to mention that you're much cuter like this."

Blushing, Bella shifted into Uva as raised his leg **"Kabari** *Kicks Wolf in the stomach* **Kick"** he yelled causing Wolf to lean forward from being kicked **"Flirt"** he said only to put his hands to his mouth and slowly turned to see his reflection in the mirror expecting to see the vistage of the Insect greed, only to be surprised to see it was him/her in human form.

**"What the? How I mean** *gestures to his greed body* **I look like Uva, how come in the mirror..."** he began, only for Wolf to straighten himself and placed his hands on the greeds shoulder and gestured to the necklace around his neck "its because of this it is a glamor necklace it allows you to discise yourself when you change into your who is in your body.

**"Ok** *raises a hand* **please give me ten seconds alone in the bathroom, you should be happy my cousin and aunt and uncle go to school and work"** he said as he walked in the bathroom and closed the door as Wolf putted on his cloths.

**"WHAT IS THE HELL GOING ON WITH ME AND MY LIFE WHY ON EARTH IS THIS HAPPENING TO, I AM SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD I GOT STABBED WITH A SPEAR OF LIGHT, I TURNED INTO THE TOONS I LIKE AND BEATEN A FALLEN ANGEL, PASSED OUT AS XEMNAS AND TAKEN INTO MY HOME STILL AS HIM AND AWOKE WITH A HALF-NAKED WOLF IN BED STILL AS XEMNAS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** yelled Uva, only to step out as Pitch Back with a calm look on his face and a fully dressed Wolf.

"Better?" he asked the humanoid boogieman **"Better** *Looks around and puts his hands on his hips* **Please tell me you didnt leave my bag at the park?"** he asked as Wolf shook his head "Nope its on your desk" he said causing Pitch to turn to look at his/her desk and sawed his bag, and quickly opens it and sawed his stuff was still in there as well as his journel **"Oh good, that was really great, the journel is earreplaceable"** he said as he pulled it out and hugged it close.

"I am guessing you have a lot of questions" he asked causing Pitch to give him a look 'what do you think' look.

(Scean change)

After a quick bite to eat, Both Wolf and Pitch Black walking to school as Bella experimented on changing, switching into Aaronero (kept his mask on), then Nnotora (making faces), then Ryuataros dancing, and nobody seemed to see what the girl really turned into, all thanks to the trinket around her neck.

"Kelly-san, I would appreciate if you try not to switch into your toons unless needed. It'll draw unwanted attention." Wolf said keeping his usual semi-aloof tone, not that he thought himself any better then anyone else.

"Why should I?" The girl asked, after shifting back into her original form once more. Wolf seemed to have an argument for it already formed in the back of his head.

"The reason why is that the Glamour Necklace will disguise you from those that are lacking in magical ability or are not supernatural types, like your foster family or the majority of the students at Kuoh, but it doesn't disguise from magical artifacts, such as a Stone of True Sight, magically empowered humans, or supernatural beings. It would draw an unneeded or unwanted fight with the potential of lots of people getting caught in the crossfire, and while I don't know about you, I'd rather not have innocent blood on my hands if I could help it." While the reason was quite lengthy, it was a good reason, and Bella kept her shapeshifting down for now as they walked into the academy gates.

"Ok, Wolf, we are at school so the minute we meet with the other Occult members because they seem to know more about this as well, now if you don't mind *Goes behind a pillar and turns into Pitch Black and takes off the glamour Necklace and became in a way invisible due to the fact none of the students believe in the boogieman **"I am going to take advantage of it** *Grins like a dervish* **and find any hidden gay pairings around the school"** he said as Wolf putted on a nutural face as the boogieman walked away to do the deed.

"I better get the other's, it may as well be a good way to introduce them to her fully"

(Scene Break)

Bella was back in her original form, and a little disappointed that she hadn't find even one secret gay couple. She even tried to spy on Wolf, but either he knew she was there or really wasn't gay. It was the latter since he was quite affectionate with Ravena, despite being respectful and only showing when she allowed it.

'Well, time to find out what's gong on, and maybe get some dirt on the occult club guys.' Bella thought as she opened the door to the clubroom, and it was something. It had the typical things that hard core occultists, or possibly even magicians had. Various tomes and such filled the room and shelves, candles, and a big magic circle in the center, but what drew her attention was Wolf, sitting on a chair as if he was a king and Ravena sitting on his lap snuggled up towards him.

_'TFA Bumblebee voice: wow very hard core'__  
__'King Candy's voice: it's scary'__  
__'Urataros voice: yes it is scary, but as you see Wolf, he seems to be familiar with the miss ravenna-chan'_

"Maybe voices in my head *looks at the pair and cofths pausing in there cuddling* um...you two seem close" she said as the two smiled "you might say that, but its ok do it with my wife" he said as Bella looked at some of the books and touched them nodding " hum ok, your wife" she said only to pause and get bugged eyed and turned into King Candy and jumped in the air and yelled along with a nearly large army of toon voices.

**"WIFE!"** they said as King Candy started pointed **"Youch, Ravennacht, together"** he begain to sputter, as he pointed back and forth between the two, his lisp making it sound really in coherent, adding on to a blush on his cheeks making him cute causing both Wolf and Ravenna to laugh as till Wolf picked up the short candy Monarch and placed him on the chair causing him to sit.

"Ok, ok Bell try to calm down" asked Wolf as King Candy a light blush on his cheeks as he sat hands crossed as Shadow, DB and Key came in and sawed the red dustings of a blush and can piece together what has happened.

"I am guessing you have seen the King and his queen together?" asked Key as King Candy nodded yes **"Yescht"**

"No worries, he's always showing affection to his woman. He at least keeps it PG around us." DB said with a chuckle as everyone got into a good humor, even Wolf himself.

"Yes, well Arabella Hyna Kelly, I believe you came here in order to learn the details of what happened. I already explained things this morning about your encounter with the Fallen Angel, but you have yet to learn how we know." Wolf said, keeping an air of authority and power to ensure that the girl now candy monarch paid close attention. He nodded and confirmed that he was listening, "The universe is much bigger then anyone thinks, and to deny the spiritual would be to deny an aspect of the universe as a whole, thus leading to the idea of a world of nothingness. However, you are not here to listen to me discuss philosophy and spirituality. You are here to learn what we are, and what we can offer you." Wolf said with much passion, almost as if he was practicing a speech for becoming Prime Minister, or the President of the United States. That actually could've been close to being true.

**"Octh, explaicht"** asked King Candy only for Wolf to raise a hand "First, you can change back to being yourself, your Lisp as King Candy is really bad" he said as King Candy changed back into Bella "Sorry about, but I repeat again, can you explain what is going on, why did that Fallen Angel attacked me? Why on earth did you sleep in bed with me? and *Turns into Vexen and stands up and hugs himself* **How am I able to change into cartoons** *Turns into King Candy and has a bout of a tear episode as he kneels and covers his face as tears start to form* **Why, Why alot of things"** he said until Wolf kneeled down and rubbed the candy Monarchs cheek causing him to look eye to eye with the boy.

_Turbos voice: Ah geeze, will you calm down you big candy cry baby, I dont know what those fanfictions are thinking of making us twins or seperated'_

**"Turbo"** said King Candy, as the tears slowed.

"Calm down and listen as I am speaking to Kelly-san" Wolf said as the two let Bella back into control, despite her physical form still being that of King Candy as the tears stopped compleately _'he reminds me so much of my dad'_ thought Bella/King Candy as briefly she/he sawed Wolf be replaced by the man in Bellas photo on her desk before returning to Wolf.

"The reason you're still alive is because you have a special power, one that could be considered a 'rule breaker' in terms of universal rules. You are a rare being called a 'Spirit Vessel', a being that gathers the souls of other beings into their bodies upon their death, and the reason why I know so much is because of what I am." Wolf said with practiced ease, and when Bella/King Candy gave him the indication to continue he did so, "What I am is what we of the occult club are: Devils. And we invite you to join the occult club."

Blinking twice, the Candy Monarch just tilted his head "Seriously, you say you guys are devils I love to see proof" he said crossing his arms.

"Well you heard her boss-man, its best to show her" said DB as one by one a pair of bat-like wings apeared on their backs, causing his jaw to drop then, a pair of wolf ears and a tail apeared on Wolfs body as Ravenna sprouted a pair of cat ears and two cat like tails, seeing this caused King Candys jaw to drop and point **"You Tail, you, Ravena tails"** but after three seconds he remembred that Wolf asked to join the Occlut club

**"Why do you even want me to join?"** he asked noting that his lisp is gone meaning a bit of Turbos personality/attitude (and eventually temper) is slipping into him.

"Primary for you're own safety, Spirit Vessels are extreamly rare, most Devils or Fallen Angels sought after them to make them into weapons for there own gain" stated Key causing King Candy to cross his arms as a rare scowl adorn his face.

_'is that what the Devils and Fallen angels see me as, will the Occult club treat me like that? They seem nice_ *Flash backs to how Raynard fooled him as Bella and recaled the promise he made before transforming* _No, they are just gonna drop me like everyone else does when they are done with me'_ he thought before changing into Turbo and clinching his fist.

**"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"** he yelled before punching the table and practically breaking it, causing everyone to take a step back from the grey skinned racer.

"Wait, at least hear me out." Wolf said trying diplomacy, but even he couldn't get to the toon girl.

**"NO AND THAT'S FINAL!"** Yelled Turbo as the then switched to Discord and flew off through the window all with the others watching her, and Wolf thinking about it.

"So what now?" Shadow asked keeping a calm stoic face.

"For now, we wait. She's more angry about being betrayed then the fact that we are devils. We cover for her absence and wait for her to calm down before talking to her again, and saying that joining is only optional." Wolf said as Ravena drooped her ears a bit. The president lot out a sigh and rubbed her behind the ears a bit to relax and wait.

(Scean change)

The shape that is Discord laying on a cloud his surpatine body curling as tears flow down, with the betrayal of Yu no Raynard who tryed to kill her after befreinding her, the awakening of her powers and practically haymaking the fallen angel, waking up half naked in one of her forms with Wolf in her bed, doing a few experimental transformations and then learning she was a spirit Vessel and finally learning that the Occult clubs members were all Devils.

It was all to much for the girl, that she turned into a form that fitted her confused state, which was Discord and practically flew out the room on instinct, not knowing how she can do it and practically few through the school and into the air where the emotions of yesterday and now had lead to now.

"*Crying*** This is not fair, Why did Occult have to show signs to be devils** *Rubs his face with his Talon paw* **Forget that why did God made me a spirit vessel to allow Fallen angels to want to kill me"** he said sighing and uncurling and laying on his stomach on the cloud.

**"Dosent matter, I am a freak now and a monster and** *Closes his eyes* **alone"** he said as he felt a nudge at his side **"You are not alone, you have all of us"** said a familiar slightly bubbly voice that Discord remembered speaking as while in the Occult club, opening his eyes he was surprised to find King Candy siting on the cloud next to him practically hugging his waist much to his surprise.

**"Ki-Ki-King Candy, but how? How are you alive I thought you or Turbo are dead** *slaps his face* **right Spirit vessel, but again how"**

"I wanted to comfort you so I just concentrated and now I am out and I am hear comforting you" he said as the being of chaos allowed a small smile to grace his face.

**"Thanks"** he said as he hugged him back, however raised an eyebrow **"Question, how are you on the cloud?"** he asked "easy, Discords chaos powers is making the cloud solid for me" he said causing the spirit of chaos to nod, but frowned again before lowering his head. Appearing Next to him was Ussop as he laid on his stomach next to Discord "Hay Bell, you ok?"

**"I am not Ussop, I have learned I am a spirit vessel waiting to be used as some form of weapon for either the fallen Angels or the devils, I lerned that the Occult club is comprised of Devils"** he said only to get bugged eye and jumped and levitated (King Candy still holding on) turned to face the long nosed snipper **"Ussop?! How, are you dead? If so how are you still young, I thought you would live long enough to become a great warrior of the sea"** she said causing Ussop to lean up sitting and shrug "dont know, I feel like I am alive and I havent died, I dont recall why I am in you" he said

**"You dont?"**

"Nope, I am sorry" said Ussop as Discord looked at King Candy **"But you died havent you?"** he asked as King Candy Letted go and sat on the cloud "afraid so, I remember being burned alive in that faketh beam on diet cola mountain in my cybug form, and after that I woke up, sort of as you were developing in your mother's womb" he said, causing Bella to tilt his head.

_'you guys were there as I was developing in my mothers womb'_ shaking off the thought, before relaxing again **"well I guess you guys have been with me since the begining"** that caused the candy Monarch/racer and Long nosed sniper to smile and nod.

Giving a small smile, Discord twisted himself as he laid on his back **"heh, I never started on the tv series and movies, and all of you have been with me since the begining** *Looks at the sky as Ussop and King Candy join in laying on there back **"hehe God you defently chose a person for the job**" he said looking at his hands or claws.

_'Megatrons voice: Humph you ran away as our host I wont stand for weakness dispite the years being together'__  
__'Jack Skeletons voice: hush now Megatron, she was scared and she was betrayed by Ryanard'__  
_  
Hearing those two voices caused Discord to flinch a bit before leaning up and curling in a bit of a ball **"Right, and my promise to be with only you guys** *Both Ussop and King Candy leaned up, as Discord closed his eyes and laid on his belly and looked to the people bellow the clouds joined by the two and touched the glamour necklace that hid his true form from the normal humans.

**"You know I have always dreamed of being able to become a cartoon** *laughs slightly* **King Candy, Ussop can I..."** seeing there host needs a bit of time to think, the two seemed to turn into light and was absorbed into Discord.

Once in, Discord made himself invisible and floated down to the town and into an alleyway, when he exited he was though he hid his cane and was fiddling with the Glamor necklace, wondering to throw it away becuse of the reveal that Wolf and the Occult club were devils, but decided against it.

_'might as well not add more fuel to the fire'_ he thought as he walked pass a store window and sawed his reflection, it was still his real self which is Bella. _'deffently gonna give them props for them_ *Fingers at the necklace* _its deffently diffrent then Felis voodoo transformation necklace'_

_' : dont call me Feli, try to be careful so my 'freinds' wont lash at you'_

**"sorry Feli"** he started only to get a mind inturpted

_' : Use your mind, people will think you are crazy for talking with yourself'_ the Voodoo doctor stated _'ok Feli'_

_' : And dont call me Feli' _he said causing the shapeshifter to look at his 'normal reflection' again and deciding to try something _'Well if it worked with Pitch maybe...'_ he mumbled before changing into Shunsui Kyōraku and extending his hands to take off the necklace.

_'Ichigo: Wait Bella if you take it off people will see your true form as Shunshui'_ yelled the subsitute Soul reaper, as the first Division captain just smiled and took of the necklace.

With it off Shunshuis true form was revealed, however no one noticed him, as the first Division captain held the necklace in his hand and with his free hand touched his hat **"Without a Giagi, I am as invisable as a spirit"** he said as he took another look at his reflection, while invisable to everyone else, he sawed his true reflection in the glass.

**"How long has I dreamed of this** *Touched the mirror and stared at a limb that felt like it wasnt his own* to change and be one with you" he said as he begain to walk looking around at all the citizens, none of them seeing them. Deciting to try something he changed into Azien and nobody still saw him, as he continued to walk **"This is a dream come true in a way for me"** he said as he jumped and walked high in the air watching the people in the air, none of them seeing him due to being a spirit.

**"Wolf is being nervous, and he needs to relax and allow me to be free...to be one** *Eyes glaze a bit and smiles as he pushes the frigne out of his face* **to allow freedom"** he said as he decided to sing.

Azein: **Save behind the screans that is in front of me****  
****Gazing at the people their in front of me** *Looks at his hands and starts to lower himself to the ground*  
**All my life I watched play and acting as I stare at them in my world**

Now on the ground, Azin changes into Sayzel, still invisable and walks through the streets

Sayzel: **Hungery for there freindship and historys that they show me** *Turns into Nnotora and leans against a lamp post watiching a bit of the sun setting*

Nnotoria: **All my life I memorized there faces, knowing them as they will never know me**  
*The sun disapears in the horizen as night comes as Nnotora smiles and places a hand to his chest*  
**All my life I wondered how it feels to pass a day ***Stands up*** not in front of them, but part of them.**

At that he turns into Grimmjow and runs through the park and starts to leap in the trees

Grimmjow: **And out there, living hear in the sun, give me one day with them ***Gets to the center of the park where there are people and goes into the air*** All I ask is one, to hold forever.**

Grimmjow then ran onto the roof of a building and turned into Kakashi and looked at the awakening of his home at night as he eye smiled.

Kakashi: **Out there, where they all live unaware What I Give** *Walks to the edge and holds onto a pole and leans forward* **What I dare, just to live one day out there.**

Kakashi now Uva then roof jummped the people unaware of the greed

Uva: **Out there among the creatures. the toons and there familys****  
****through the screens and tvs I can see them**

Uva then turns into Charlotte Cullhorn and stood in the air and looked down at the people of his home town smiling, before air climbing higher into the air.

Charlotte: **Every day they shout scold and go about their lives Heedless of the gift it is to be them**

Now high and close to be in the clouds, Charlotte changed into Starscream in his G1 form and stayed in robot form and floated on his back.

Starscream: **If I was in there skin I tresure every instant**

Star then lowed down and turned into Discord, making himself invisable to everyone and lowerd himself close to his neighborhood and turned into Hiriko, but invisable and in his spirit form.

Hirako: **Out there strolling by the sea and sky, taste the new day out there, like ordinary toons** *smiling, he sky climbed onto the roofs and started roof jumping*** Who freely walk about there, just one day and I sware I'll be content.****  
****Won't resent****  
****Won't despair****  
****Old and bent****  
****I won't care****  
****I'll have spent****  
****One day****  
****Out there****  
**  
Smiling and finishing his song, the Vizard Leader finally got to the roof of Bellas home and sat down on it **"I never felt so free in my life to have this gift or to hold a lot of you guys in me"** he said

"Glad to see you have calmed down a bit Bella-chan" said a voice causing Sinji to quickly stand up and draw his sword in defense only to see it was Wolf, his wings out and grinning.

**"Maybe, or maybe I'm ready to cut you into wolf-kabobs. What do you want?"**

"I know we probably didn't explain as well as we should have, but I have no intention of fighting you here. A true warrior doesn't seek out needless battles. At least turn back into yourself and hear me out." Wolf said as Bella obliged for a bit. She was back to being herself and was trying to keep balance and tap her foot on the roof.

"I'm waiting..." She said impatiently to the devil in front of her as he nodded. He never made any sort of advance as she could tell.

"Listen, while there are devils and fallen angels that would see you as needed to be destroyed or turned into a weapon, I have no intention of doing so." He said as she just rolled her eyes.

"And?"

"And I offer you the chance to join the club, and to either think it over and at least became a member as a trial to judge us yourself." It was different. It sounded almost like a business or gym membership where you get a free trial and decide to keep it or not.

"What if I don't want to join even after the trial?" She asked and Wolf simply tossed something towards her. It had all sorts of legal jargon and such, and a signature with Wolf's name on it.

"You can read that yourself, but it simply states that if you do not want to join, then you can leave without being harassed by myself or any of my peers, and if there is anything that could be considered then we are to offer recompense in some way, most likely monetary gain or a wish of your own."

'A wish, could I...' she thought before getting a look at Wolf "Ok, I accept the trial *Grins* but First I am gonna give you something"

"Which is?" asked Wolf as Bella jumped forward and turned Into King Candy and hopped into Wolfs arms and gave him a kiss **"Kupchu"** right on the lips as the sound of camera clicking was heard, Wolf Broke the kiss from the Candy Monarch and carryed him as he turned and sawed Hirako in the air with a camera grinning.

_'well seeing Hirako is new, but I assumed only condemed souls were placed in spirit vessels for redemtion'_ he thought as he gave a nutral look at the candy Monarch as he grinned goofly.

"Callcth a bit of a suthanior" he said asSuddenly, the camera was destroyed and Wolf seemed to have been the cause _'so fast' _thought several cartoons in Bellas head along with Bella

'_his speed is at match with a espada level hollow or with Soi Fung'_ thought Shinji

"Sorry, but even if I grant a wish, there is a chance of me messing with it if I don't like it. Since you've accepted the trial, be in the Occult Club Room after school." He said as Hirako walked on the roof with the ruined camera, as Wolf placed King Candy into the vizards arms as he grimed and gave a one finger salute, before exeding his wings and flew away into the air.

"Defently one surprise" stated Hirako, as King Candy Nodded as he took another look at the contract _'maybe this is something to try'_ he thought as he looked at Hirako **"maybe they wont betray uscth"** he said as Hirako placed the monach down and kneeled to meet him eye to eye

"Who knows, Bella, who knows" he said as King Candy climbed down into the bushes and returend back to being Bella as Hirako went back into Bella as she entered her home.

After saying hi to her foster parents and sister (as she calls her aunt, uncle and cousin)Once inside Bella sat at her desk and grabbed a magnifing glass and gave the contract a look over and after re-reading it, Bella, with Soundwave and Swindles help, pieced together it is legit which means that maybe Wolf can grant her wish.

'Could he allow me to see my parents again?' she wispered as she placed the Contract in her drawer and started putting her Pjs on.

_Swindle: Dont worry Sweet, its legit, the fine print shows its all ok _he said as Bella placed her pjs on "Ok, I belive you *lays in bed and turns the lights off* you were apart of me, I just dont want to be betrayed again" she said

_'Opimus: young one, I sensed honesty in Wolf, maybe you should trust him, or at least try to_ said the Autobot leader as she frowned, then sighed "I will try to Optimus, I will try to my freind" she said as she closed her eyes.

_'Wolf Packersson, can you and the Occult Club get me to trust again'_ she thought as she welcomed sleep oblivion.


End file.
